Pomocná ruka
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Snarry one-shot. Vzpomínáte na ty neobvyklé hodiny u Weasleyových? Snape má podobné, ale teď se porouchaly. A může za to Potter!


**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>Pomocná ruka<strong>

**A Helping Hand**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Anglický originál: ****Dementor Delta**

**Český překlad: ****Rapidez**

**»»««**

* * *

><p>Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má <strong>Dementor Delta<strong>, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

Anglický originál je k přečtení ZDE:

**walkingtheplank . org/archive/viewstory . php?sid=638&chapter**

**»»««**

**Snarry**

Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**PG-13**

**»»««**

**Shrnutí:** Vzpomínáte na ty neobvyklé hodiny u Weasleyových? Snape má podobné, ale teď se porouchaly. A může za to Potter!

**Poznámečka:** Překlad pro velký zájem čtenářů o Snapea. A všechno nejlepší, Lenito!

**»»««**

* * *

><p><strong>»»««<strong>

**Pomocná ruka**

**»»««**

Prokličkoval pracovnou, jednu ruku měl nad hlavou a se snažil se ji vecpat do plandajícího rukávu hábitu a druhou si do úst nacpal buchtu, co zbyla od večeře, protože už promeškal snídani. Severus Snape letmo pohlédl na hodiny na kamenné zdi své kanceláře. Obvykle mu říkaly užitečné věci, ne něco tak nemožného, jako skutečný čas, to dal rozum. Ne, jeho hodiny ukazovaly tak, aby se včas dostal, kam potřeboval, když se někdy zapomněl nad tiše bublajícím kotlíkem. Protože žil sám, jeho hodiny měly jedinou ručičku. Ale i ten letmý pohled Snapeovi řekl, že je něco špatně.

Uhnízděné mezí tím, co léta bylo „_čas zamíchat lektvar_" a „_čas uložit školní trest_" se objevila nová kolonka. „_Čas ojet Harryho Pottera._"

Snape viděl rudě. Nebyla to veselá Vánoční červená, ani tlumená, půvabná nebelvírská. Byla ohnivá zář pěnícího kotlíku. Buchtička mu vypadla z úst přímo na zem.

„_Čas..._"

Rychlé prozkoumání ciferníku ho uklidnilo v tom, že žádné jiné možnosti zmanipulovány nebyly. Černá šipka s ukazatelem v podobě ruky se s úderem vzdálila k poli nadepsanému jako „_čas učit tupohlavce_" a domáhala se jeho pozornosti.

Naštěstí nebyla žádná možnost „_čas zakroutit někomu kejhákem_" – ačkoliv si byl témeř jistý, že jednou něco takového jako žert viděl. Severus Snape byl akorát tak v náladě nikoliv ojet, nýbrž zavraždit Harryho Pottera. Během prvních vyučovacích hodin byl pořádně v ráži a stále se musel krotit. Vřelo to v něm nad bodem varu a nepotřeboval porouchané hodiny v pracovně, aby mu řekly, že je čas na oběd. Vize hodování na mokvajících vnitřnostech toho spratka mu tančila před očima, jak kráčel k učitelskému stolu.

Neoddělitelné trio bylo na obvyklých místech. Záměrně shlédnul na zářivou hvězdu čarodějnického světa, která právě obývala mladé pružné tělo. Poslal svůj nejlepší vražedný pohled přes řady nebohých studentů, kteří se ještě snažili najít si nějaká místa, k chlapci, který-právě-teď-náááhodou-vzhlédnul.

Harry Potter zblednul. Snape přimhouřil oči. Potter se ho nebál už celé roky tak, aby ztrácel mladickou zdravou barvu ve tváři. Z _Chlapce, který přežil_, se nyní stal _Chlapec, který byl v pořádné kaši_.

Když se opět vydal směrem ke své pracovně, došel k názoru, že nejlepší bude toho nesnesitelného spratka nekonfrontovat, nedat mu další zbraně v tomto nechutném šprýmu. Namísto toho se snažil zaměřit se na hřejivý pocit, který přinášelo snování nesmírně kruté pomsty. Vychutná si toho kluka po malililinkatých kousíčcích. Sebemenší nedbalost vynese Potterovi školní trest až do konce školního roku.

Zmijozelec zarazil svůj ladný krok. Do konce školního roku zbývalo jen pár týdnů. To by nepřineslo žádné uspokojení. Jen pár týdnů a jeho nepřítel bude ze školních chodeb nadobro pryč. To mělo vyvolat známý pocit uspokojení. Ale kdepak.

Vřítil se do své pracovny, nanovo dopálený těmi zatracenými hodinami a nahnul se přes pracovní stůl, aby je vyrval z kamenné zdi. Holé prsty si rozdrásl o hrubý kámen a rukou mu projel záchvěv magie. Hodiny se ani nehnuly. Zato šipka na nich se pohnula na „_čas zajít na ošetřovnu_". Snape pohlédnul na své prsty. Byly dodřené a tekla z nich krev. Vytáhnul hůlku a zamumlal užitečné léčivé kouzlo. Poraněné klouby zrůžověly a šipka se skoro trucovitě odsunula pryč z okénka navštívení ošetřovny.

S přimhouřenýma očima namířil hůlku na časoměr. Prvně se pokusil zbavit se urážlivého políčka. Protože neznal kouzlo, které bylo na vině, létaly chladivým sklepením všechny latinské varianty _finate incantatem_, které mu přišly na mysl. Marně.

Pak upřel pozornost na hodiny samotné. Snadné odstraňovací kouzlo by přece mělo... ale smůla. Tak tedy rozvazovací kletba. To už i očekával zdrcující nedostatek jakéhokoliv výsledku. Ať už kouzlo seslal kdokoliv, byl to buď úžasně nadaný čaroděj, nebo to byl šílený šťastlivec.

Harry Potter bohužel spadal do obou kategorií. Snapeovi se vybavila znepokojivá vzpomínka na to, jak ten kluk ani ne před šesti měsíci porazil Temného pána, a pak se kliďánko vrátil ke svému studiu, jako by se nestalo nic mimořádnějšího, než že prostě seslal zahřívací kouzlo na prokřehlého psa.

Ne že by Snape sám něco takového kdy udělal.

Posadil se, dumal nad těma zatracenými hodinami a prsty donekonečna bubnoval o desku stolu, až než se hodiny přesunuly na kolonku „_čas hodit do sebe aspoň kus žvance_".

Tato konkrétní kolonka v dolní části hodin byla nadepsána maličkými stěsnanými písmeny a zabírala místo alespoň dvěma jiným možnostem.

**»»««**

Potter měl tu drzost se na něj podívat, když Snape přišel do Velké síně, ale jeden zlostný pohled snadno zahnal ten Potterův divný pohled. Když mladík sklopil zrak, Snape se pokusil ten pohled zaškatulkovat. Co to bylo? Ale teď už upíral Nebelvířan zraky na svůj plný talíř.

Snape se zcela vyhnul pohledu na ty proklaté hodiny, když procházel pracovnou do svých obytných prostor, zapřísahal se ukončit tuto mrzutost následujícího dne, až bude mít toho kluka v hodině.

Nebylo překvapivé, že se Potter vyhýbal jeho pohledu během celého středečního vyučování lektvarů. Vlastně se tak pilně soustředil na to, aby se na svého učitele ani nepodíval, že se mu povedlo vytvořit vcelku ucházející lektvar. Jak se učebna začala vylidňovat, vyčkal Snape, dokud nebyl Potter skoro u dveří.

„Pane Pottere," pronesl prostě. Jako by do nich práskl bičem. Oslovený se provinile ohlédnul zpátky. Obtěžkán učebnicemi, kotlíkem a váhami, dokonce i takový hubený mladík mohl zbytku davu blokovat dveře vedoucí ke svobodě.

„Na slovíčko, prosím."

Potter zasmušile sledoval, jak ostatní mizí. S některými si vyměnil pohledy – od účastných přes zvědavé až k pohoršeným. Pak se s očima sklopenýma přišoural ke katedře, kde čekal Snape.

Když se Nebelvířan, který byl takřka stejně vysoký jako on sám – což bylo znepokojivé – dostal do předu místnosti, Snape schoval své ruce v objemných rukávech svého hábitu. „Vlastně na dvě slovíčka – odstraňte to."

Potterovy vykulené zelené oči k němu konečně vzhlédly. Potter zamrkal, a pak se mu tváří rozlila červeň. „Promiňte?"

Snape semknul rty do tenké linky. Nu dobrá, kluk budě dělat hloupého. „To kouzlo nebo kletbu či zaklínadlo, anebo co jste vlastně to použil." Aby pravdu řekl, občas mu stále činilo potíže je od sebe rozeznat. „Legrace skončila."

Mladík zkřivil ústa. Chvíli to vypadalo, že z něj vyleze něco ohavného, ale pak to přehlušilo náhlé vzplanutí dospělosti. „Nebyla to žádná legrace, pane."

Snape ten nesmyslný komentář zamítnul mávnutím ruky. „Šprým, žertík, sázka, hec, je mi to jedno. Odstraňte to."

V zelených hlubinách chlapcových očí se cosi zatřpytilo. Zmizelo to se stejnou rychlostí, s jakou to vzbudilo Snapeův zájem. Zůstala uhlazená maska. „Je to... komplikované kouzlo," řeklo to odrzlé štěně chytrácky. „Nejspíš si budu muset nějaké věci nejdřív dohledat."

Zaváhání? Ale proč? „Máte čas do pátečního odpoledne. A pod jednou podmínkou."

Laxní držení těla oživil zájem. Snape pokračoval: „Když mi řeknete, jak jste se vkradl do mé pracovny."

Potter přenesl váhu z nohy na nohu a trhl rameny. „Neviditelný plášť."

Učitel si povzdechnul. „Dobře, na to jsem samozřejmě také pomyslel. Ale nemohl jste zpod pláště v mé přítomnosti seslat kletbu."

Snapeovi se vůbec nezamlouval pohled, kterého se mu dostalo. „Počkal jsem, až jste odešel do svých komnat," vysvětlil mu Potter jako nějakému malému harantovi. Snape potlačil nutkání netrpělivě podupávat nohou.

„A jak jste se tedy dostal ven?" chtěl vědět starší muž. Kancelář byla propojena s místnostmi, které obýval, a všechno bylo kouzly zevrubně chráněno proti proniknutí i uniknutí.

Mladík jen pokrčil rameny. „Počkal jsem, než jste druhý den ráno vyšel ven."

Snape zůstal paf. A pak – zatímco se snažil ignorovat myšlenky, které se řítily za představou, že ten kluk spal jen kousek od něj – to rychle zamaskoval tak, jak to dělal vždycky, totiž sarkasmem. „Očividně je hlava Nebelvírské koleje ve svých povinnostech ještě laxnější, než jsem ji podezříval." Máchnutím ruky toho mizeru propustil. Ten bleskově schmátnul kotlík i knihy a otočil se k odchodu. Pak se ještě trochu natočil a ohlédnul se přes rameno.

Potter se ozval zpoza náruče knih skoro omluvně: „Ona si totiž myslí, že mám přítele v jiné koleji." A byl pryč.

Snape se začal úplně vyhýbat jakémukoliv pohledu na hodiny. Kdykoliv si vzpomenul na některé políčko, které právě promeškal, vybavilo se mu to nejnovější. „_Čas..._" a pak se vždy zarazí v půlce myšlenky a v duchu zakvílí. Zmeškal zamíchání lektvaru v kritický okamžik a celá várka byla zničena. Učitel lektvarů zachmuřeně koukal na ten lepkavý marast a možná se nadýchal trochu těch ohavných výparů, protože měl pocit, že v na krátko ve vířivé dýmící tekutině zahlédl nějaké tvary.

Ty zpropadené hodiny!

**»»««**

Kluk ho provázel tím pohledem – ať už to znamenalo, co chtělo – kdykoliv přišel Snape do Velké síně na jídlo. Dokonce i tehdy, když se čím dál tím víc vytočený profesor opozdil. Ale chlapcův zelený pohled už se neodvracel, ani když Snape seslal k nebelvírskému stolu ten nejlepší vražedný pohled. Chlapcovy líbezné rtíky byly zprvu podrážděně vyšpuleny, následovalo frustrované mračení, ale ten zvláštní výraz vždycky zůstával stejný.

Co to jen bylo? Až podezřele to připomínalo naději. Ale to bylo absurdní. Ten chlapec _byl_ naděje. Od svého brzy-už-bývalého učitele lektvarů žádnou nepotřeboval.

O čtvrteční noci se Snapeovi zadařilo spát skoro až do tří nad ránem a protože věděl, že by nemělo žádný význam snažit se ještě usnout, vstal, obléknul se a šel do své pracovny. Konečně, když risknul pohled na ty zatracené hodiny, ukazovaly pro jednou zase něco správně. Hlásaly „_čas najít toho lotra_". Tohle políčko leželo přesně naproti tomu urážlivému a jemně vytvarovaná ozdobná ručka jako by byla přitahována k poli tajemnou silou spletitého mechanismu.

Když odcházel ze své pracovny, ucítil, jak se kolem něj něco zlehka otřelo a protáhlo se to dovnitř. Jako by venku postával někdo útlý pod neviditelným pláštěm a číhal na šanci dostat se dovnitř. Jeho prvotní instinkt sice bylo čapnout toho kluka přímo při činu, takhle po večerce, ale sám dobře věděl, že mu dal čas pouze do pátečního podvečera a už si nelámal hlavu s tím, jak to ten všivák slídivá provede.

Hlavně, když to bude _fuč_.

Ačkoliv křižoval chodby bez cíle, byl neklidný a jeho neklid sílil, jako by snad něco hledal. Snad příležitost zlískat Pottera do bezvědomí. Ale ne, to nebylo přesně ono. Po dvou promrhaných hodinách to vzdal.

Bylo znepokojivé stát před dveřmi své vlastní pracovny s vědomím, že někdo, kdokoliv, je uvnitř. Odblokoval vstup a pomalu dveře otevřel. Žádná odcházející postava se o něj neotřela. Skoro neslyšené zaklínadlo a místnost prozářilo jemné světlo. S rostoucím děsem vzhlédnul k hodinám.

„_Čas ojet Harryho Pottera_" i nadále zůstával vklíněn mezi dvě důležitá pole. Trčel mezi věcmi, které _chtěl_ dělat.

Takže ten závan před tím byl jen v jeho představivosti? Severus Snape neinklinoval k fantasmagoriím. Možná to bylo dvouhodinovým bezcílným kroužením ztichlými chodbami, nebo proto, že mu iluze nedopřála i druhého letmého doteku, dovolil si Snape poprvé zapřemýšlet, proč to ten mladík vůbec udělal. Vetřel se, narušil, změnil zaběhlý životní řád svého profesora. A odrovnal mu hodiny.

V pátek si našel výmluvu překontrolovat svou pracovnu alespoň jednou za hodinu. Jako vždy, když nebyl ve shonu kvůli žádné konkrétní aktivitě, stála ozdobná ručka na rozhraní dvou polí, připravená naznačit jeho časový plán. Magická teorie, jako ostatně většina teorií, byla k uzívání komplikovaná.

Chystal se Potter počkat, až než mu skončí výuka a pak kouzlo odstraní? Jestli si Potter myslel, že tou záležitostí Snape ještě bude ztrácet čas, tak ho čekal pořádný budíček.

Sledovat, jak se nebelvírský mladík rezignovaně přivlekl na hodinu, znamenalo skoro ďábelské nadšení, něco, co si běžně vychutnával plnými doušky, ale čeho si v poslední době moc neužil. Snape okamžitě věděl, že Potter kletbu odstranit nedokáže. Možná se o to pokusil a selhal. Možná ztroskotal už při snaze naučit se protikletbu. Spokojený úsměv zvlnil koutky Snapových úst. Čaroděj, který není schopen odstranit své vlastní kouzlo není hoden pyšnit se statusem čaroděje. To bylo něco, co si Snape zaručeně vychutná, až to bude Potterovi mlátit o hlavu.

Možná by to dokonce mohl použít proti němu v blížících se OVCÍCH, kdyby nebylo celé té věci s tím _zabil Voldemorta a zachránil svět_.

Výuka se vlekla a když byl konec, Potter se ani nesnažil prchnout, když se přesypala i poslední zrnka písku v přesýpacích hodinách, které měl Snape na stole. Potter si pomalu sesbíral věci, a potřásl hlavou nad Snapeovým doprovodem, rezignoval na svůj osud. Když osaměli, tyčil se nad přešlým mladíkem.

„Moje kancelář," pronesl úsečně. Když tam byli, Potter se na něj ani nepodíval. „Nedokážete to odstranit, že je to tak?" Potter beze slova přikývnul. „Tak kdo tu kletbu seslal?"

Hrdost nadzvedla rozčepýřenou hlavu. „Já," vydechl Potter zprudka.

„Potom byste měl být schopen ji i odřeknout."

„Dá se odstranit jen jedním způsobem."

Snape zamrkal. Pak zlostně přimhouřil oči. „Nebuďte směšný." Potter měl tu drzost zrudnout. „Zničené hodiny. Však já vám to dám ještě pořádně pokouřit."

Vypadalo to, že zelené oči potemněly. Chlapec se prakticky doslova zachtěl. „Ty hodiny...?"

Snapovi došla trpělivost. „Ach pro... Nehrajte se mnou tuhle hru. Nevyhrajete."

Zjizvené obočí se nakrabatilo. „Nikdy jsem o tom neuvažoval jako o hře."

Snape se přinutil překřížit ruce na prsou, aby se mu nestalo, že je omotá kolem toho bledého krku. „Nestarám se o to, co jste si myslel, že to je. Odřekněte to kouzlo."

Hubený hoch si těžce povzdychnul. „Je to zakleté pro vás, pane," řekl mladík rezignovaně. „Musíte jen říct – _nechci ojet Harryho Pottera_."

Jak jednoduché. Elegantní. Pravděpodobně vytvořené magií, která se na Bradavicích nikdy nedočká výuky. Obrátil se čelem ke zdi. „Nechci ojet Harryho Pottera," pronesl zřetelně.

Nic se nestalo. Všiml si že ručka byla pevně uhnízděná v zářezu před tím urážlivým polem. S gestem _Nuže?_ se znovu se obrátil k chlapci. Potter si nervózně odkašlal.

„Musíte, ehm, musíte to myslet vážně."

„Kčertu s tím, to si piště, že myslím," odseknul a znovu se otočil, aby viděl, jestli nastala nějaká změna. Ručička byla o zářez blíž.

Za ním se ozval Potter, takovým zvláštním hlasem: „Možná do toho zkuste dát, ehm, víc citu."

Byl tváří v tvář hodinám, zpražil je pohledem. „Nechci – zdůrazňuji nechci – ojet Harryho Pottera." Ručka se pohnula. Ještě blíž k „_Ča__su ojet Harryho Pottera_".

Potter si opět odkašlal. „Jste si jistý, že to myslíte vážně? Sám jsem to kouzlo otestoval."

Bezděky schoval tvář v dlani. „Tohle je tak potupné." A přesně to, uvědomil si, musel být pointa celého toho mizerného úkonu.

Velice tichý hlas za ním pronesl: „Není to tak potupné, pane, jako být odmítnut, pokud mohu říct." Otřel se kolem něj jemný dotek, který byl tolik podobný fantomu z oné noci, že to Snapea zaskočilo. Ale Potter se jen zahleděl na hodiny na zdi.

Snape pozvednul tvář a spustil ruku, setřásl vlasy z obličeje. Mladík nepůsobil triumfálně. Znělo to... rozpačitě. Snape se na něj otočil zrovna, kdy to samé udělal I Potter a fascinovaně sledoval, jak mladíkovy tváře zčervenaly.

„Možná, kdybychom se to pokusili... přelstít," navrhl chlapec.

Snape se zamračil. „O čem to mluvíte?" Zelené oči zalétl pohledem k jeho rtům a pak se provinile odvrátily.

„Možná předstírat, že..." Zastřený pohled se mu opět zatoulal k Snapeovým rtům a hned byl zas pryč. „Hm, ale nic."

Učitel lektvarů si odfrknul. „Chápu, kam míříš." Vlastní pohled mu bez svolení sklouznul k mladíkovým ústům – zdroji tolika trýznění... verbálního trýznění, připomenul si. Znepokojeně si uvědomil, že hřejivý zelený pohled se upíral na jeho rty.

Za nimi se s mechanickým zašelestěním dal stroj do pohybu a hodinová ručička se posunula se sotva slyšitelným klapnutím zase o zářez těsněji k „_Času ojet Harryho Pottera_". Snape si uvědomil, že takhle na sebe mohou zírat donekonečna, pokud s tím něco neudělá nebo něco neřekne. Jeho zkáza musí být zapečetěna vlastní rukou. Napadlo ho, jestli se tomu ten spratek bude potom někde vysmívat a s kým.

„Nu dobrá," rezignoval a sledoval, jak se ten zastřený pohled provinile odvrátil od jeho rtů, jako by snad Snape nedělal to samé. Profesor vykročil vpřed, příliš soustředěný na ten nepatrný pohyb, než aby zaslechl další tiché klapnutí.

Mladík byl přeci jen stále o kousek menší než on, ale ne o moc. Nastavil tvář jako ochotná ženská, i když ani jeden z nich zřejmě v životě moc ženských nelíbali. Bezmála sedm let nevraživosti mělo být zahozeno jen kvůli doteku několika centimetrů kůže. A že mladíkovy rty v ten okamžik vypadaly lákavě.

Mírně se sklonil, konečně udělal ten první krůček, ale stačilo to. Vyhledaly ho váhavé rty, začaly se jako by ochotně rozevírat a pak se hned semkly. Takže výzva, pomyslel si, ačkoliv připouštěl, že jeho mozek neuvažoval zrovna jasně. A k tomu všechny ty pekelné tikavé zvuky.

Snape otevřel vlastní ústa a ucítil, jak se Potter překvapeně poddal tomu dobyvačnému výpadu dřív, než vůbec mohl plně začít. Potter omotal Snapeovi ruce kolem krku. Najednou nebylo mezery mezi jejich těly a Potter se k němu tisknul ústy a pažemi a nenechavými stehny. Opřel se do něj boky a Snape ucítil něco tvrdého, něco tvrdšího.

Náhle se od sebe odlepili a lapali po dechu. Potterovy naběhlé, vlhké rty podotkly: „To nestačilo."

„Ani zdaleka," souhlasil Snape a znovu se k chlapci přiklonil.

Ale vlhká ústa se zazubila. „Myslel jsem pro ty hodiny."

Pomalu se otočil a společně sledovali, jak se ozdobná ručka přisunula o vroubek blíž.

„K čertu s nimi," řekl, překvapený, kam se poděl jeho dech. Vedle něj se ozvalo zasmání, jak se k němu Potter boky přitiskl. Alespoň to bylo mužské zasmání.

„Se mnou budeš mít víc zábavy," řekla ta nestydatá ústa.

„To nebyl žert, že?" prohodil. Prstem obtahoval chlapcův spodní ret.

„Byl to dárek."

Oba věděli, že už se nebaví o hodinách. Silné paže ho objaly kolem pasu. „Nerozbalíš si ho?"

A v tu chvíli poskočila ozdobná ručka hodin nepovšimnutě a s triumfální konečnou platností k nejnovějšímu políčku. „_Čas ojet Harryho Pottera._"

**»» konec ««**


End file.
